


The Great Witch War

by GremlinGirl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DWMA has been plunged into another war, this time with the witches they had spent years upon years hunting. When a witch makes an appearance on the steps of the Academy, a hunt for her commences. However, she claims to be there to offer her assistance in the war. No one but Lord Death seems to buy her story, Death the Kid especially untrusting. The young shinigami teams up with the witch to keep an eye on her. Along the way, he starts to develop feelings for the witch. Will his feelings be returned or will her true nature be one of evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Witch War

So, there I was on that glorious day, staring up at the perfectly symmetrical structure of the DWMA when I saw her. Yes, I realize how corny that sounds. And yes, I do not care. At first, I didn’t even notice her because I was so entranced by the beauty of my school which was so finely designed. I was standing at the base of the stairs leading upwards to the entrance.

She entered my field of sight, standing on the stairs right in front of me. At first all I saw was a wild mess of black hair that cascaded down her back almost to the hips. I almost yelled at her for disrupting my perfect view of the school when she turned to face me. I was silenced by the most enchanting pair of perfectly symmetrical green eyes. She turned completely to face me, placing a hand on her hip, seemingly daring me to say something to her both in posture and the wild look in her eyes. I realized with a start I had been standing there with my mouth agape like some kind of fish.

Snapping it closed, I looked down at the cobblestones to compose myself. Looking up again, I froze in place. I’m not completely sure what had distracted me before but now I saw her true colors. I saw her soul and it was not human. Maybe, she had turned off soul protect, or maybe I was too mesmerized by all the wonderful symmetry of the day, both being perfectly reasonable excuses, but now I realized I was staring into the eyes of a witch. And by the look of her soul, a powerful one.

I quickly went into a fighting stance, realizing with some embarrassment that I looked rather ridiculous this late in the game. She seemed to find this amusing, smirking at me and narrowing her eyes. I thought about calling out for the others, but I couldn’t seem to open my mouth. The way she was looking at me was making my blood boil. Without really thinking it through, I charged up the stairs at her, ready to deal a serious blow with my fist. Swinging, I hit nothing but air and smoke when she vanished in a purple cloud of the thick substance. I stumbled and fell to my knees on the stairs, rage burning within me. I coughed, desperately looking around for her. I heard a wicked chuckle and looked around to find her standing not and inch away, looking down on me.

“Hello.” she said with another small laugh. “I’m guessing you must be Lord Death’s son. Well, I’ve been wanting to meet you for quite some time, young shinigami.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, witch?!” I shouted, scowling up at her. “How the hell do you know who I am? What makes you think someone like you can just walk into Death City like this?”

She took a step back and offered me her hand. I just stared at it for a second before shaking my head and standing up. We continued to stare at each other before I heard a commotion behind me. I turned just in time to see Maka and Soul running down the steps straight towards us. Maka had her eyes narrowed and was staring right at the witch. Somehow I knew she’d figure out there was a witch in the city and come help me. A few steps behind them, Liz and Patti were running just as hard.

I turned back to the witch, expecting some sort of fear or doubt on her face, but all I saw was a smug expression. I was confused. No witch in her right mind would stay under these circumstances. She had to know more and more meisters and weapons would show up and destroy her. But still the smirk remained.

“Well isn’t this a conundrum. I guess no one knew to expect me.” she said. “Lord Death really hasn’t told you about me. I’ve traveled all this way to help and I get attacked at the entrance to the school. How would you feel about that Death the Kid?”

“Help? You’re a witch? How are you supposed to help us?” I asked. I heard Maka and Soul’s footsteps behind me. I held up my arm to stop them. I wanted to talk to her first. She was rather interesting and I had no doubt that we could beat her now that both my weapons were there.

She sighed. “Ask your father. I don’t feel like explaining. It’s a long story.”

I glared for half a second, thinking she was trying to distract me so she could get away. Before I could react, however, she disappeared in another cloud of purple smoke. Coughing, I turned around again and Maka and Soul were there. Liz and Patti soon ran up to stand beside them.

“I felt there was a witch’s soul in the area.” Maka spoke up. All four looked quite confused. “But it’s suddenly gone. I don’t know anymore. What happened here, Kid?”

“There was a witch alright.” I said crossing my arms. “She walked right up to the school like she owned the place. Then, she started spewing all sorts of nonsense about my father. Father… We need to go tell him about this. Now.”

All of us were in and agreement and we quickly made out way into the Death Room to meet with my father. As soon as we were all gathered around, he clapped his giant hands together and asked, “What do my wonderful students need to see me about today?”

“There was a witch in the city, but we have no idea where she went. She probably put on her soul protect so now we can’t track her.” Maka said.

“A witch? A witch wouldn’t just walk into Death City like that.” my father said. “Not with the war going on right now…”

We all went silent, thinking about the war my father was talking about. Witches, it seemed, were tired of being hunted by us. So, they had banded together to fight against us. The attacks came at us from all sides and it was soon a full-fledged war. But a witch had never come alone to Death City before and certainly not almost into the academy.

“No, witches are smarter than that…” my father mused, still thinking over the situation it seems. “Unless, she was… What did you say she looked like again, Kid?”

“Black hair…” I muttered. “Green eyes…. She was wearing red. I don’t know, Father. It all happened so fast. I’m sorry I don’t know more.”

“No, it’s alright, Kid.” he told me. “Maka, did you pick up anything strange about her Soul wavelength.”

“No…” she muttered, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Should I have?”

“I don’t know.” Father said. “I just thought that might have given us some kind of clue.”

“Should we alert the rest of the academy to be on look out?” Soul asked, speaking for the first time. “If she’s still around, they might be able to find her.”

“No, no.” he replied. “I’m sure it will be fine. She can’t do anything with her soul protect on and if she releases it, Maka will let us know.”

“You’re putting it all on her?” I asked.

“No, you’ll go with her. I want you two to look around the city. If you happen to come across her again, Maka will come back for help and you’ll stay and fight her. Liz and Patti will go with you.”

I nodded, understanding his plan. Maka’s soul perception was strong so she would know if the witch came back or let down her soul protect, but she had no idea what she looked like. I did, being the only one who’d seen her.

We set off, to start our trek around the city. I kept my eyes alert for any sign of the witch. I could tell Maka was concentrating hard as well. We were both desperate to find and destroy this witch. With the war going on, and our friends out fighting right now, we weren’t very accepting to witches. Even Black Star and Tsubaki were on a mission right now. There was no end to this war in sight. Just continuous battling, day after day. And now a witch had dared to walk into our city. No, she was going to pay.

As the bright afternoon turned into faded evening, we continued to walk. Through the streets, all around the city. Just as I was about to give up, a shadow caught my eye. Turning my head, I noticed a familiar face regarding me with emerald eyes from the shadows.

“Liz, Patti…” I said reaching behind me. I immediately had the two twin weapons in my hands. “Maka go get back up. I think I might need it with this one.”

“But Kid…” she protested.

“No! You heard my father. She’s in an alley. I’ve got her trapped. You go. Please.”

“Fine! I’ll be right back, I swear.”

As she ran off, I turned my full attention on the witch, who was waiting with a sly look on her face. I slowly started walking toward her, weapons raised to shoot. “Alright, witch. We end this now.”

“Oh, Kid. I’m hurt.” she said, expression never changing. “I’ve told you before, I’m here to help, not hurt.”

“Enough!” I yelled and squeezed the triggers. Just as I did, the witch disappeared, leaving me to turning around aimlessly in a circle looking for her. Finally, I stopped, breathing hard. My eyes narrowed, trying to look deep into the alleyway.

With my attention on that, I almost didn’t feel the two hands grab a hold of my wrist until they were twisted painfully enough to cause me to drop my weapons. I heard a slight laugh as I was released. I immediately whipped around and glared at the witch in front of me. Behind me, I heard Liz transform back to her human form and pick up Patti, to aim at the witch.

“Can you not understand that I’ve come in peace?” she asked, false exasperation on her features. “Look, I’m here to help you win the war. You can’t do it without me. Just take me to see Lord Death and all this can be explained.” The young witch grinned from ear to ear. It seemed genuine, but I wasn’t falling for her act one bit.

“I’ll take you to Lord Death.” I said menacingly. “To be sentenced for entering Death City, witch!”

She stared at me for a moment, her smile settling down into a frown. “You’re never going to believe me are you? Fine.” She sighed and held out her arms in surrender. “Take me in. Take me to Lord Death and we’ll get this all settled.”

I stood agape for a moment before reaching over and clasping her by the wrists. “I’ll take you to my father. Just don’t expect to get away after wards.”

With Liz walking behind me aiming Patti in weapon form at the witch, I led her through the city and to the school. On the steps, I met with Maka who helped to tie her hands together with metal cuffs. As soon as they clicked around her wrists, a cheer went up from the assembled meisters and weapons. I smiled, satisfied with myself. Then, as they parted on the steps, I led her into the academy to meet with Father. He would surely give the witch exactly what she deserved.


End file.
